Daughter of Egypts fire
by Justabitinsane
Summary: So what happens when Leo meets an Egyptian genderbend version of him? I don't know, maybe possibly sex in a few chapters, but, I don't know. Maybe
1. Well hello there Leo

_I held up my hand as a flicker of flames scattered across them. I looked to my dad who had a concerned look," You must not use those powers from your mother." He never spoke about my mother before. I looked so different from him, everyone just thought I was adopted. He was pale white, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and i had carmel colored skin and curly black hair. That's what he would tell everyone, but really, I'm the daughter of Sekhmet- The Egyptian goddess of fire._

* * *

**5 years later**

I pulled on my dark purple hoodie and pushed the sleeves up. I grabbed the dark green duffel bag that had most of my clothes and makeup, not that I wasnt pretty without makeup(because I ammmm!) I guess it's just kinda in my genes of being Egyptian. My father said this world was way to dangerous for someone like me, so he was sending my to a camp. He said I would meet other people like me.. Before he died.

I haled a cab, and looked out of the window as the image of my tiny apartment building shrunk. That would be the last time I ever saw where I grew up. Before long, the driver pulled up to a hill in long island. "You sure you want me to drop you off here, ma'am?" he asked, and I noded handing him a few dollar bills. I trudged up the hill to see something I didn't expect to see- a tree with a giant dragon wrapped around it. Down in twe valley, people climbed walls slipping out fire, playing volleyball, and riding pegasi, or pegasuses, or whatever the plural form is.

I walked down the hill, and a centaur-I think that's what they're called- trotted up to me. He wore a sweater that had the words "party pony" on it. " Hello Ana, was it? We've been expecting you!" he said with a happy smile. " Not at all creepy, but hi." He held out his hand and I had to reach to shake it, I was only 5'2. " I am Chiron. I hear you are the daughter of... Sekhmet?" I nodded." Yeah, goddess of fire." He smiled when I said that and turned towards a guy who was flirting with a pretty blonde girl, but got slapped. " Leo! Come here please!" Chiron yelled nicely. The guy-Leo I'm guessing- turned around, rubbing his cheek from the slap as he walked over. " Yeah, Chiron?" he asked, then eyed me over."Who's the chick?" I heard him whisper, and I blushed. I blushed easily. "Leo!" Chiron yelled, and one side of Leo's mouth went up." Sorry, I mean who is this feminine organism standing to you left?" "This is-" " I'm Ana takanori. And don't call me an 'organism' again. " I enterupted. Leo scratched the back of his neck. "Noted. Leo Valdez at your service." He said, and Chiron cleared his throat "Leo, I want you to show Ana around. She'll be staying in the hepheastus cabin." "Wait, is she my sister?" Leo asked. We did look alike, the Carmel skin and curly black hair, even the piercing brown eyes. " No, her mother is a goddess.. Sekhmet."

* * *

_. I left camp when I was 18 and set off to live my life. I met Sekhmet, and she begot our daughter after hours of wonderfuly incredible sex. I should know, my father is Eros, god of sexual intercourse. She named her Ana, which means fire in egyptian. When she is old enough, I hope that she will go to camp half-blood as I did. She has her mothers powers over fire, and mine over being incredibly attractive and good in a bedroom. I just hope she doesnt make the same mistakes as I did with my powers. ~Andrew takanori's journal_

After Leo showed me all the activities at camp, he showed me the hepheastus cabin. He showed me how each person had their own little alcove bed thing that distrackted into its own little room or whatever. He sat on his bed and I sat next to him. He was only about 6 inches taller than me. " So why did you get slapped earlier?" I asked. He chuckled and answered, " I asked her if she liked it up the ass." I couldn't help but laugh and fall ontop of him. He was funny, and seriously cute in a way that made my pussy dripped- you know, in a non sexual way of course.. He looked me in my eyes. " Wait, wait, so.." he said with a smirk.. " You don't happen to like it up the ass, do you?" And so that was the first time I slapped Leo Valdez.


	2. No, I'm not like you

_The next dayyyyyyyyy_

**Oh, sorry the first chapter was short, the next ones won't be, I promise, ok bye.**

So I got one of those really cool beds, and I met some more of my "siblings" I guess. I also met Nyssa, who was the only other girl in the heaphestus cabin.

The next day, I was being shaken by none other than Leo Valdez. " Wake up sleeping beauty, it's 1 o'clock." I couldn't have slept for so long. "People thought you were dead, in a coma or somethin." I sat up, looking at him. "Why the hell would I be in a coma?" I said, and he shrugged. He still had a slight mark on his cheek from where, the girl and I, had slapped him. He bit his lip. "What?" I asked, starting to get out of bed. "Nothing, it's just..Did anyone ever tell you you look like Leo Valdez? I mean, Carmel colored skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes... You're so lucky to be blessed with good looks, that resemble mine," He said. "Shut up, Valdez."

* * *

In all honesty, this camp looked pretty hard. Of course, I tried working in the forge like the Leo and his siblings, and I just fucked everything up. I couldn't fight with a sword, a bow and arrow, and the only a weird 2 foot sword called a Khopesh felt right in my hands. Don't you even get me started on the climbing wall, whitch looked like torture. I don't even know how my father survived this place.

"It's fineee." Leo would say. "Your just not.. Into the demigod life yet." "What do you mean 'not into the demigod life yet'? I can't do anything! I can't make swords, or use them. It's not like I'm important to the demigod society or whatever you want to call it. I wouldn't be able to defend for myself, or defend other people." I could tell he wanted to make me feel better, but couldn't. " Well maybe your just not a fighting type of demigod.. Like demeters children." What he said only made me mad. " What, so now I'm useless like one of those hippie Demeter kids?!" "No, that's not what I ment-" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, of course it's not." His eyes seemed to glow with fire. "Hey, I'm just tryna help you!" "Well your doing a Damn suckish job!" With that, he stormed off, in the direction of the forest that I wasn't suppost to go in. But I went there anyway.

I could see little flickers of golden light, but it wasn't enough to keep me from tripping over roots, and flinching at strange noises. I wanted to do what I hadn't done in years. I closed my eyes, imagining a burst of electric energy to cause a fire-a small one. I opened my eyes, a small flicker of fire, that probably couldn't even light a piece of paper on fire appeared in my hands. I smiled, the flame got bigger. It began to rise, and I shielded my eyes from what was beginning to look like a tiny sun. It seemed to keep rising, and I screamed, causing the fire to simmer down to absolutely nothing. My hand seemed fine. No burn marks or anything. The fire I had saw earlier, seemed to be getting closer. A monster, I thought. I knew that there were monsters in the forest, it's dangerous to be here. I began to see that it wasn't a monster. I saw the golden face and curly hair of Leo. Fire aluminated from his hands.

When he saw me, his face looked shocked, and of course, I was shocked too. "You... You can do that too?" I said, and he looked at me confusingly. "Do what?" I rolled my eyes, walking closer to him until I was close enough to feel the warmth from the fire. He was only a few inches taller than me, but it felt like he towered over me like a giant. "the _thingg." _I grabbed his hand, feeling the fire, and Leo's warmth. Touching Leo felt better than the fire. "You can do it too?" He asked, and I nodded, removing my hand from his. I tried concentrating again, trying to start a small fire. I felt fire dance around my index finger, and disappear. He smiled, looking at my hands. He grabbed my hand, looking me in the eye. "You're just like me.." He said. "I-" he started, by I enterupted him.

"No, I'm not like you, and you know that." I said.


End file.
